


Strength of Love

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This rondeau is a love poem from Finduilas to Denethor - for the 'How Do I  Love Thee' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Rondeau for Denethor

*******

I want a man with steel to be my lord  
So offer not just flowers or soft words  
Show me instead the strength you can impart  
And I will offer you my willing heart  
And be the supple sheath that guards your sword  
I want a man with steel

So blend your song with mine, a perfect chord  
And you will find love is its own reward  
And I am quite accomplished in the art…  
I want a man with steel

Have you the strength to make me feel adored?  
I am no quiet dream be ignored  
I long for nights entwined, not days apart -  
To run in forest glen like hind and hart  
Give me strong sons to be my treasure hoard  
I want a man with steel

 

*******  
Notes: This is a very very speculative piece, written to explore an alternate view. I could find no real information about Finduilas, except that she was young. But she was the daughter of Knights, and I imagine she may have had some very specific desires of her own. I do not mean it to deal only with the physical - when she says she is accomplished in the art, she means the art of Love - in all it's guises.

Did Faramir put that robe of Dol Amroth blue on Eowyn because he could see his mother’s reflection in the white lady? Perhaps young Finduilas was the Shieldmaiden of Dol Amroth… perhaps she was in every way a match for Denethor’s desires when he was still at his best.

 

 

 

 

If you would like to know more about interlocked and other kinds of poetry, please join us in the forum [verse and adversity](http://henneth-annun.net/members/forums/threads.cfm?confid=6&forumid=272)

 

 

\--->  



End file.
